Addicted
by Klyntaliah
Summary: A text conversation between Natasha and a drunk Clint. Clintasha oneshot, T for strong language, light on the H/C.


**Basically I wanted to write a drunk!Clint fic and I thought it would be fun to write a fic that was solely comprised of text messages, so I thought, why not combine the two? and this oneshot was born. ^-^**

 **The typos are intentional, by the way. Have fun deciphering them. x)**

* * *

 _[Barton]_ Hey Nat

 _[Barton]_ Nat

 _[Barton]_ Hey Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Hey Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Hey

 _[Barton]_ Are you there

 _[Barton]_ Nat

 _[Barton]_ Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Are you awake

 _[Barton]_ Hey Tasha

 _[Barton]_ Hey Nat can we talk

 _[Barton]_ Hey Nat

 _[Barton]_ Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Hey are you there

 _[Barton]_ Natural

 _[Barton]_ Oops

 _[Barton]_ I mean to say Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Hey Nat

 _[Barton]_ I want to talk to you

 _[Barton]_ Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Hey Natasha

 _[Barton]_ I'm drunk

 _[Barton]_ Hey are you there

 _[Barton]_ Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Hey Nat

 _[Barton]_ Nat

 _[Barton]_ Where are you

 _[Barton]_ Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Answer your phone

 _[Barton]_ Hey Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Natasha Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Natasha

 _[sent]_ What?

 _[Barton]_ Natasha

 _[Barton]_ Nat

 _[sent]_ Yes

 _[Barton]_ Wait is that you

 _[Barton]_ Are you there

 _[sent]_ I'm here

 _[Barton]_ Oh

 _[Barton]_ Hi Nat!

 _[sent]_ What's going on?

 _[Barton]_ What took you so long

 _[sent]_ Conference. My phone was off

 _[Barton]_ You need to answer your text more

 _[sent]_ Copy. What's up?

 _[Barton]_ Nat sometimes whe you don't answer it makes me think something's wrong

 _[Barton]_ It scares me sometimes

 _[sent]_ Well I'm here now

 _[Barton]_ Don't go away

 _[sent]_ I'm not going anywhere

 _[Barton]_ Okay

 _[sent]_ So what's wrong

 _[Barton]_ Nothing's wrong

 _[Barton]_ How come you think that

 _[sent]_ The three dozen notifications were kind of a tip off

 _[Barton]_ Oh

 _[Barton]_ Oops

 _[Barton]_ I just really wanted to talk to you

 _[sent]_ What about?

 _[Barton]_ Also I kind of missed you

 _[Barton]_ I haven't seen yu in a while

 _[sent]_ You saw me yesterday

 _[Barton]_ That's as ages ago

 _[Barton]_ Plus I always miss you when you're not here

 _[Barton]_ I just think about you sometimes

 _[sent]_ How many have you had

 _[Barton]_ This probably sounds stupid but you're even better than all the other things

 _[Barton]_ Like you're the best one

 _[Barton]_ I'm really serious Nat

 _[Barton]_ You're the only person who gives a shit about me anymore

 _[Barton]_ And you're the only or who mankes me glad I'm alive

 _[sent]_ Unless you want to talk about something specific, I'm going to turn off my phone now. You'll thank me later.

 _[Barton]_ No don't!

 _[Barton]_ Nat!

 _[Barton]_ Natasha!

 _[sent]_ Yes?

 _[Barton]_ Don't turn your phone off!

 _[Barton]_ Please

 _[sent]_ I'm still here

 _[Barton]_ Did I make yo umad oh god I'm sorry

 _[sent]_ I'm not mad, I just don't want you to say anything you'll regret when you're sober.

 _[Barton]_ Screw that

 _[sent]_ Was there something specific you wanted to talk about?

 _[Barton]_ Yeah

 _[Barton]_ Nat I want to talk about Budapest

 _[Barton]_ Nat

 _[Barton]_ Are you still there

 _[Barton]_ Did you turn your phone off

 _[sent]_ I don't want to talk about that.

 _[Barton]_ Why

 _[sent]_ Because you're drunk.

 _[Barton]_ So what

 _[sent]_ I'm not going to try to have a serious conversation with you when you're drunk.

 _[Barton]_ There's always an excuse can't we just talk about it

 _[sent]_ Where are you?

 _[Barton]_ Stop changing the subject Nat

 _[sent]_ I just want to know where you are

 _[Barton]_ Rudy's

 _[sent]_ On my way. Want to come over?

 _[Barton]_ To talk

 _[Barton]_ ?

 _[sent]_ To sleep. Rudy's is closer to mine than yours

 _[Barton]_ Wait are you texting while driving

 _[Barton]_ If I sleep over can we talk tomorrow morning

 _[sent]_ No

 _[Barton]_ Why I won't be drunk

 _[sent]_ But you will be hungover.

 _[Barton]_ See you always have an excuse

 _[Barton]_ I just want to talk about it Nat

 _[sent]_ Budapest is in the past. There's nothing to discuss.

 _[Barton]_ Bullshit

 _[Barton]_ Please Tasha

 _[sent]_ Leave it alone, Barton.

 _[Barton]_ How come you always call me that

 _[Barton]_ My name is Clint

 _[Barton]_ I don't call you Romanoff

 _[Barton]_ Okay sometimes

 _[Barton]_ But you always call me Barton

 _[sent]_ Have you had dinner yet?

 _[Barton]_ Know how many times you've called me Clint

 _[Barton]_ Three

 _[Barton]_ One. When we were tied up that time and I was passed out and I heard you saying met name to wake me up

 _[sent]_ Are we really doing this right now

 _[Barton]_ Two. That time when out evac wasn't showing and you looks at me and said this might be it Clint

 _[sent]_ We're really doing this right now.

 _[Barton]_ Three. A couple months. Agoad I was teasing you and I forget why by I just remember you were laughing and you hit my shoulder and went shut UP Clint. Like that and I just think about that sometimes

 _[Barton]_ I like it when you laugh cause it makes me feel all happy inside

 _[sent]_ I'm just a few minutes out, ok?

 _[Barton]_ But also how your voice sounds when you're trying not to laugh

 _[Barton]_ An when you start smiling and your dimples show and your eyes get all squinty

 _[Barton]_ God why are you so cute

 _[sent]_ Don't be stupid

 _[Barton]_ You're so fucking cute

 _[sent]_ Barton you're not thinking straight

 _[Barton]_ No Nat I mean it I never told you that. I love your face and your eyes and your fucking voice

 _[Barton]_ I just love like all of you

 _[sent]_ Barton snap out of it

 _[Barton]_ Are yu mad at me

 _[sent]_ I just don't want you to say something you'll wish you hadn't said.

 _[Barton]_ I won't wish I hadn't said three truth

 _[sent]_ You know you wouldn't be saying these things if you were sober.

 _[Barton]_ I'd be thinking it though

 _[sent]_ So do you have anything scheduled tomorrow?

 _[Barton]_ No I just want to talk to you about Budapest

 _[Barton]_ Please

 _[sent]_ Barton I just don't know. There's a lot buried there

 _[Barton]_ Nat I know but this is realy important to me. I want tto get it all in the open

 _[Barton]_ Please Natasha

 _[Barton]_ ?

 _[sent]_ I'll think about it.

 _[Barton]_ Really! Nat you're the best!

 _[sent]_ Don't get excited dummy I said I'd think about it. We can't talk tonight anyway, you need to come home and get some sleep.

 _[Barton]_ You take such good care of me Tasha

 _[Barton]_ You're so nice to me

 _[Barton]_ Why are you so nice to me

 _[Barton]_ I didn't do anything

 _[Barton]_ Gosh you're just so great

 _[sent]_ Don't be dumb. I'm just looking out for you

 _[Barton]_ But I'm such a loser

 _[Barton]_ How does a guy like me end up with someone as great you

 _[sent]_ I'm pulling up

 _[Barton]_ Nat when you come in I'm going to give you a big hug

 _[sent]_ What? Don't you dare

 _[Barton]_ Yeah try and stop me

 _[sent]_ We'll be in a public place

 _[Barton]_ Yeah well I don't give a shit what people think

 _[sent]_ Coming in now. Please try to behave yourself

 _[Barton]_ Sure Tasha. See you in a minute

 _[sent]_ Bye Clint.


End file.
